The present invention relates to appliances which can be operated in a selected one of multiple modes and, more particularly, to appliances of that type designed to be located under overhead counters, shelves, and the like.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,751,369 and in copending U.S. patent applications Ser. Nos. 09/046,947; 08/985,815now abandoned ; Ser. Nos. 09/116,785; 09/116,825; and are certain new and novel appliances with multiple modes of operation or capabilities. Modes of operation and the capabilities they may possess include, but are not limited to, the following:
TVxe2x80x94used to watch television;
CDxe2x80x94used to play a conventional audio or video disk or a laser-readable disk from which the user can retrieve information on a particular task or subject;
APPLIANCExe2x80x94one or more major appliances are supervised with problems, needs for periodic maintenance, and similar information on the status of the monitored appliance(s) being made available on screen at the supervising module and/or at a repair or service facility or other remote location;
SECURITYxe2x80x94allows a user to view and converse with a person at an entry way and to unlock a door at the entry way, all from a remote location. The multi-modal appliance can also be used in this mode to monitor an area removed from the appliancexe2x80x94for example, a baby""s bedroom;
INTERNETxe2x80x94allows a user to log onto and browse the Internet and to send e-mail messages.
The previously disclosed appliances of the character just described include a module (or integrated unit) which includes a TV monitor and a player for an optically readable disk. Visual images are presented in the previously disclosed units on the screen of a cathode ray tube (CRT) designed to rest on a table, countertop, workbench, or other support with a flat, horizontal surface on which the module can be placed. This takes up counter space that is limited and could best be put to other uses.
Disclosed herein are certain new and novel appliances of the character described above which are designed to be mounted to the under (or bottom) side of an overhead cupboard, shelf, or other structure. This frees up the work space occupied by the integrated unit of the previously disclosed units, making that space available for other uses.
Structurally, the novel mode appliances described herein differ from those previously disclosed in that images are generated on a flat screen monitor instead of a CRT screen. A novel coupling mechanism allows the screen to be: (1) folded up and against the casing of the unit when not in use, and (2) folded down and rotated into a position facing the appliance user when the appliance is in use. This ability to rotate (and tilt) the flat screen is important. Flat screens must be viewed head on to produce a satisfactory image, and the novel coupling of the present invention allows this to be done. Also, by first rotating and then folding up the display unit in which the screen is incorporated, the screen is protected from blows which might damage it by the housing of the display unit.
A clutch is included in the pivot mechanism. The clutch insures that the screen display unit will remain in the orientation to which it is adjusted by the appliance user or other person.
The display screen unit is mounted and contoured such that, when the screen unit is stowed against the module with the screen facing the module, the exposed edge contour of the screen unit matches the lower edge contour of the appliance module cabinet. This gives the appliance a neat, finished appearance which is important from the viewpoint of aesthetics.
Appliances of concern herein are designed to be operated by a remote control or keyboard, preferably one capable of transmitting signals in the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. A novel array of infrared radiation receiversxe2x80x94one on the display unit and others on the front and bottom of the appliance""s main module are employed; thus insuring that transmitted signals are received irrespective of the orientation of the display unit and the location of the person using the input device.
It is preferred, though not essential, that the appliance disclosed herein have speakers assembled to the casing of the appliance""s integrated unit. This contributes to compactness and eliminates the problems which external speaker wires might pose. A novel combination of speaker and cabinet construction and location of the speakers relative to the cabinet optimizes the quality of the sound generated by the speakers.